


If I were given the chance...

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, Abusive Partner, Abusive Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Galahad has always been attracted by the dark and lonesome dark knight, Sir Mordred. Little does he know that the man can't see anyone else than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I were given the chance...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyknightanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/gifts).



> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.

His fingers are clenching the blanket he is lying on, clenching it so tight that his joints had turned white.

_They’ve had an argument once again at the banquet. Galahad would never get used to congratulations of other knights especially older ones, he really did think he didn’t deserve them; he still had to prove himself. But they all seemed to adore him and told him so, all of them for Sir Mordred. And Sir Mordred was never tired to let him know what he was thinking about him and it was not nice. Sir Mordred had the sharper tongue he ever heard, the harshest of his words cutting deep in the flesh._

He is biting his lips hard, trying not to cry aloud. But the pounding of those revengeful hips are hard, ruthless and vicious.

_He didn’t get in the beginning why Sir Mordred hated him so much. True to be told, Sir Mordred didn’t seem to like a lot of people and he didn’t fancy company. Though, Galahad always felt that the man hated him, not only disliked or despised but truly hated._

He can feel that hate right now radiating from the older knight, with each trust, with each bite, with every bit of burning and sweaty skin that is warming his.

_Sir Mordred did hate everything about him. He hated his blond hair and his clear blue eyes. He hated that he was a decent knight and that everybody did agree about it. He hated that he had a mother who dearly cared about him. He hated that he was a bastard that forgave his father for leaving his mother, for loving another and for not being a father at all. He hated him because his father felt ashamed and recognized him and was so very proud of him now. Sir Mordred hated him with a force that had always unsettled him._

Sir Mordred is using his petite body in every way he can wish for.  
He whimpers. He begs. He comes.

_He just never missed a chance to let him know how much he despised him. He never missed a chance to hurt him. That’s why everybody actually dislikes Sir Mordred because he would always find perfect words that would deeply burn you._

Sir Mordred is still pouting so hard, so fast into his overused body, he thought he might break.  
The older knight came with a growl, filling him with his precious negated heritage.

_Why Galahad has always been attracted to Sir Mordred like a butterfly by a bright light? He couldn’t tell. Since that very first day he met the man, he knew there was something about him, something beautiful that no one seemed to see. Perhaps, you couldn’t see it with your eyes?_

The dark man is now lying next to him, his arms around his slimmer waist, holding on tight. He is gently brushing his dark hair, enjoying the quiet of the moment, the peace before the storm, this very unique time when Sir Mordred’s mask falls and let him see the true man behind it.  
A rejected child.  
A failed knight.  
A tired man.  
For every little things he was, Galahad loves Sir Mordred and will never let him go, not when he is insulting him, not when he is pushing him away because he actually is the only one who truly knows the man and can brush those bitter tears away and mends what is left of this heart.

_Sir Mordred does hate him with all his heart because he, Sir Galahad, actually is what he could have become if he was given the chance._


End file.
